Chow
Character Profile Of Asian (probably chinese, cause he can read the inscriptions from the Panku box) descent, Chow (sometimes rendered Chou) has black spiky hair and dark brown eyes, and is the physically shortest of the Enforcers Trio. His personal trademark is a pair of yellow-orange sunglasses. Which also function as eyeglasses in one episode ("The J-Team") where he was near-sighted. But he removed his glasses in several other episodes and has no problems with seeing. So this might be just a gag, as it fits in the episode. Chow used to work at a store called Sun-Shack, where he was Employee of the Month three times, before joining the Dark Hand. Despite his bold front, he has mild phobias about several things, including flying, heights, and space travel. But also this fears comes and goes for what fits the story plot better. He is shown to be able driving a helicopter, Motorbike and car during the series. Also a liking for coffe and Donuts and as they where flying to china he was digging into some crisps. He is great with nunchucks. Style and noises he makes while figthing with them, resemble Bruce Lee very much. He has a nephew named Charlie, who is unaware of his criminal activities. His favorite quote is: "Sweet" Personality Chow often puts on a bold front, especially when he, Finn and Ratso are confronted by Jackie and Jade. He is usually a good fighter in a battle, and is the most martial-arts efficient member of the Dark Hand (before Hak Foo joined). Sometimes, he often looks over his glasses with a confident smirk. Trivia *Chow did not talk much, if at all, during the first few epsiodes. However, by episode 10 of the first season (The Jade Monkey), he had a normal amount of dialogue. The episode The Masks of the Shadowkhan focuses on Chow after he puts on the first Oni Mask. History Chow and his compatriots Finn and Ratso appear as the first Dark Hand members Jackie encounters, at the same day Jade arrives from Hong Kong. When they threaten Jackie and attempt to damage several of Uncle's antiques (an attempt which Jackie's martial arts training easily foils), they spark Jade's attention and she decides to accompany her uncle henceforth on his quest for Shendu's talismans. Despite a long string of failures (and the accompanying bruises they sustain from Jackie, Jade and compatriots), they remain largely faithful to their boss, Valmont, even after his organization goes down the drain following Shendu's release and Valmont's subsequent (if accidental) possession by Shendu's spirit. In the second season, however, after the talismans are safely sealed in Section 13, there is one point at which the Enforcers split up and attempt to go their seperate ways. Ratso and Chow join Finn when he tries to open his own crime syndicate (after Valmont has turned down a demand for a pay raise), but their attempt at their own career is short-lived, as Finn has foolishly decided to hunt down a cursed Irish emerald which brings its possessors bad luck. In the third Season, he is turned into a Dark Chi Warrior by Daolon Wong and fights using a bo staff that could split into three chain-linked portions. He is turned back into a human by the end of the season, however. In the fourth season, he is forced into the servitude of Tarakudo and wears the red Oni Mask, summoning the Ninja Shadowkhan, though it is removed by the end of the episode. In the fifth Season, Chow is working at a petting zoo with Finn and Ratso when Drago confronted them and gave them Dragon Chi. Chow got the ability to fire heat beam blasts from his eyes (similar to the Pig Talisman power) though he must lift up his sunglasses before doing so. Drago confiscated the trio's powers when they proved incompotent. Chow reappeared in the final episode to help unearth Shendu from the wreckage of Section 13 and at the close of the series, the Enforcers appear to have gone over to the good side. Quotes *"Sweet" *"Can't you just let us have one priceless statue?" *"Four against one. Now that hardly seems fair." (after pushing Jackie off when Jackie tried to pull the Oni mask off his face) *"The world can't end now! We just got outta the slammer!(takes off his glasses and wipes his eyes.) It ain't fair!" Gallery Category:Characters